


Where There's a Will

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: Aberforth manages to surprise an old friend.





	Where There's a Will

My damn fool lawyer was late as usual. Bad enough I had to write a will, but to suffer through a visit from Shortliffe really put my wand in a knot. So I wasn't my usual charming self when Snape arrived—with the Granger girl.

"Morning, Aberforth," said Snape. 

"What's _she_ doing here?" Didn't he remember why I asked him round in the first place? This was no social call. Merlin's beard! 

He got snooty then, the young upstart. "You need a second witness. Professor Granger was available." 

"Nice of you to check with me." See what I go through?

-o0o-

Shortliffe had Granger read out the entire tedious document. I nearly cracked a smile when I saw Snape cotton onto the real reason I'd invited him over. "You're leaving The Hog's Head to me?" 

"Who better?" I said. "You live nearby, you like the pub, and you need a retirement plan."

Granger laughed at him a little. I liked her better for it, but don't tell her. The way they were looking at each other, they'll be partners here one day, I'll warrant. And the goats will ride roughshod over them both, but that won't be my problem, will it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Aberforth Challenge on Grangersnape100. Who do you think will prevail: Snape and Granger, or the goats? Comments welcome!


End file.
